


Extraction

by pauraque



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dentistry, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-04
Updated: 2009-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's tooth is throbbing brightly in his jaw as he walks down the busy footpath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extraction

Harry's tooth is throbbing brightly in his jaw as he walks down the busy footpath. He is trying to see the numbers on the buildings, and someone bangs into him as he is looking up – "Watch where you're going!" Harry is embarrassed and hurries on. They are doing construction on the petrol station here, it's all blocked off with plastic orange fences; the racket of the jackhammer presses into his temples. He hopes he can find the place, he hopes he isn't lost. He hopes he will be able to find his way back. He's never been this far from his aunt and uncle's house by himself before.

The dentist's office has a big tooth-shaped sign in front and a steep set of wooden stairs. A man emerges and tromps down the steps, brushing past Harry without looking at him.

Harry thinks of turning back, of just going home, surely he doesn't need to do this. But he thinks of last night, of sitting up in bed hurting too much to sleep or even read, wishing there were some magical way to make it stop. He reaches up for the railing.

When he pushes the heavy door open, the receptionist looks at him curiously, then peers behind him to see if anyone else is coming. She is fat and has a kind face.

"Can I help you with something, dear?"

"Um. I think I need to see the dentist. I broke my tooth. It sort of hurts."

She looks worried. "Do you have an appointment?"

He shakes his head.

"Is your mum or dad with you?"

He knows what she means. "No."

"Well..." She looks in her book doubtfully. "I might be able to fit you in if it's an emergency. But we need permission from your parents. Do you know your telephone number?"

"Er... never mind," he says, his face growing hot. "I'll come back later."

He comes outside flustered and angry at himself, the noise of the street assaulting him once more. He can't believe it, he doesn't know what to do now...

"Harry!"

He looks down, startled, and at the bottom of the steps is Mrs Figg, shading her eyes and squinting up at him.

"What are you doing here?" he blurts out.

"I could certainly ask the same question!"

"I... I just had a toothache, is all, so I thought I'd go to the dentist." He tries to sound indignant, but it comes out shaky and small.

"Did your aunt and uncle tell you to come here by yourself?"

"No. I just... I didn't ask them. They've never taken me to the dentist before, so... I didn't think they would." He prods at the hand-railing.

Her arms fall to her sides. "Well."

They both squeeze to the side as a lady passes down the steps.

Mrs Figg sighs. "Well. I'll take you in. I'll say I'm your grandmother."

He is stunned. "Thanks," he manages.

"I shouldn't. But come on." She comes up and beckons to him. "Let's get you fixed up for right now. But after this you're to tell them to take you to the dentist properly, you understand me?"

He nods, and they go inside.


End file.
